


Crack Goes the Padawan

by kianili



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianili/pseuds/kianili
Summary: Ezra was injured on a mission and hides it from everybody.A short but sweet and slightly rushed one-shot with mild fluff.(No slash. Just space family!)





	Crack Goes the Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I was doing. I just had an idea and I wrote it. It was decent enough to post. Any mistakes are on me since I don't have a beta/proofreader!

Ow! Kriff!" seethed a young boy by the name of Ezra, who was sitting in his quarters looking over his recently acquired wound. His side was bruised black and purple from the bottom to the top on the right side. The ribs had been cracked severely during an operation. Ezra gently applied pressure, and held back a shout of pain as he touched the brunt of the wound. He grumbled and put his shirt down, exiting the restroom in his quarters. For a few days since the operation he'd been hiding his injury.

 

_ "No reason for them to worry about me." _ the boy would think to himself whenever he considered telling them.

 

_ “Ezra! Get the kark out of there, kid!" shouted a worried and rather irritated Kanan over the comms. Ezra had already been overworked from the intense lightsaber battle against the droid that resembled his skills, but running any faster than he already had been was impossible. He just barely reached the hangar, when a loud explosion wracked the entire fuel plant. Ezra was flung into the hangar by the explosion, hitting the side of his body on the ladder. He cried out in agony, and his friends rushed over to him. He could barely stand, but he put on a smile and assured them all was well. _

 

Ezra did not suffer any burns, but when he was flung into the ship by the explosion, he’d landed on the right side of his body. He cracked his ribs severely, he realized, when he tried to stand up. Ezra had been lucky they didn’t notice then. 

 

~

 

Kanan was meditating silently in his room, when he sensed a disturbance. It took him a moment to pinpoint it, but he opened his glazed over eyes and realized the bond between him and his padawan had been the source of the disturbance. Kanan stood to his feet, feeling the same ripple in the bond. He suddenly felt a sharp, throbbing pain in his right side and he put a hand to it, only feeling his normal clothing and ribs. The jedi suddenly guessed that pain hadn’t been from him. 

_ “Force bonds are strong, especially between a master and a padawan… This comes as no surprise to me. But the pain I felt was intense. If my hypothesis is true…”  _ Kanen felt shock surge over him at the thought.

 

“Karabast, kid… Don’t tell me you did what I think you did.” the jedi breathed out as he rushed out of his quarters.

 

~

 

Ezra yawned, holding his side protectively as he climbed up to his bunk. Before he could climb the first bar, however, his quarters door opened to reveal a concerned looking jedi by the name of Kanan. Yes, he knew this man. His master, his friend, and his surrogate father of sorts. 

 

“Ezra.” the man started, walking into the room stiffly. Ezra noticed that his master’s emotional and mental blocks had been up, and he immediately knew something was up.

 

“H-Hey Kanan…” he waved nervously, wincing slightly as his hand was taken off of his side. Kanan noticed the sound and jolt of pain over the connection and walked over, sitting the teenager onto the bottom bed with a guiding hand.

 

“Ezra, you’ve been hiding something from me.” he said firmly. Ezra sighed, defeated.

 

“Uh-huh… Only a matter of time before you figured it out…” he said, huffing deliberately at the end of his statement. Kanan simply put an arm around his apprentice. “I hid my ribs from you guys. I thought they’d heal on their own.” mumbled the teenager.

 

_ “Figures. He’s always trying to protect us.”  _ the older man thought to himself, frowning. He let his blocks down, and he knelt before Ezra. The boy’s eyes widened as Kanan lifted a hand to his wound. He flinched away slightly, but Kanan simply shook his head.

 

“Let me see, kid.” Kanan snorted at his own statement a second later. Why had he said that? He felt his padawan’s confusion through their connection. “I meant with the force, kiddo…” He then wasted no time focusing on the wound. Just a few seconds later he saw the indescribable details of Ezra’s being. The dark, the light. The conflict within his heart, the balance of his very soul. But despite the interesting facts and trivia he’d find in his student’s essence, he focused on the injury of his physical, living body. Yes, a terribly painful wound in his abdomen. He saw every single cell, and analyzed the wound. He collected all of the information he needed to know. After a few minutes, he closed off the connection with his student, and looked at him in a figurative sense.

 

“Sorry buddy, but you need to go to the med-droid.” Kanan said plainly as he stood to his feet. Ezra grunted as he got up. His vision spun a bit from vertigo, but recovered quickly. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kanan lifted a hand to stop him. “Med-droid. Don’t even think about running off.”

 

“Fine…” the young teen grumbled, walking off awkwardly with a hand to his side. Kanan huffed and shook his head.

 

“That boy is going to get himself killed one of these days.” 

 

~

 

“...And I hope you realize how much you risked by doing that, Ezra! Your injury could have worsened and crippled you!” shouted a rather, to put it bluntly, pissed-off twi’lek. Ezra winced at her tone. She crossed her arms, glaring down at the bandaged and healing boy. A Lasat by the name of Zeb, and a Mandalorian named Sabine also looked at him disapprovingly. 

 

“You worried us to bits! Never  _ ever  _ do anything like that again!” exclaimed Sabine, who tossed her arms up in exasperation. The lasat just grumbled something and began walking away. The other two soon walked out of the room as well, after giving the padawan a bit of a talking to. Suddenly, a hand rested on his right shoulder, and he looked around to see his mentor.

 

“Hey…” Ezra greeted.

 

“Learn your lesson?” asked the jedi. The young teen laughed weakly at this.

 

“Definitely…”

  
  


_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> So I admit I've gotten into Star Wars lately. Rebels is my favorite so I studied a little bit of lore so whenever I have an idea I'll write it with confidence. Maybe. I'm just here for the space family.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know and I shall fix them. Thank you.


End file.
